


Red Wine

by Annie1988



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie1988/pseuds/Annie1988
Summary: Perhaps it was the wine or maybe just the all-consuming vibes he had been giving off but a coy and curious anticipation had started to tingle across your skin...





	Red Wine

All evening your attention had been on him, it was near impossible to ignore his presence, especially after the alcohol got involved. He had proven himself especially skilled as a subtle yet confident flirt before dinner, a talent he continued all the way through dessert. The zipper on his jacket had been teasing you for hours, taunting you to pull it down and take the opportunity to explore him further. Perhaps it was the wine or maybe just the all-consuming vibes he had been giving off but a coy and curious anticipation had started to tingle across your skin. As the last of the dinner guests retreated outside to enjoy the rest of the dinner guests retreated outside to enjoy their drinks, you noticed he was staring directly at you. 

“Come here Darling...” he said in almost a whisper. 

You knew what he was suggesting by his sheer determination to finish his glass of wine and the fact that his intense eye contact never broke away from you. He placed his empty glass down, and pulled you onto his lap the second you arrived at his chair. His hand stayed on your thigh as he braced you against him, giving you a little squeeze, the shivers it caused involuntarily drawing you closer towards him. You finally got hold of that damn jacket zipper, and slowly moved it all the way down to his waist. Your hand lingered, flattered and intrigued by what was emerging there. He bit at his lower lip and arched an eyebrow before his mouth vigorously crashed into yours.  
His hands were now sliding all the way up your leg and it wasn’t long until he was teasing you where it counted most. His well rehearsed fingers combined with his fucking magical tongue was getting you closer to the edge with every dip and twirl. As he pushed you up onto the table, you somehow managed to remove his jacket and undo his shirt, revealing the perfect body to match the face. He only broke contact with you for a moment in order to pop open his button fly and release the tension that had been hardening his jeans. 

His tongue went back to work only this time as the encore to his fingers. Your hands moved themselves into his hair while the sensation he was creating arched your back and lead you to impatiently writhe with pleasure. As if your squirms where a signal he grabbed your hips and pulled you back to the edge of the table, knocking flatware and napkins off in his haste. Still gripping your hip he positioned himself at your entrance and guided himself inside with one long thrust. He let out a low and guttural groan as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. As he repeatedly filled you with his entirety, your whispered whimpers seemed to echo his raspy moans as you developed a rhythm of grinding and pumping. Almost Instinctively his hand ran its way through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes, and then lowering himself back on you, nibbling and slowly sucking on your lip. You could barely hold on any longer was you began to sense the tiny spasms course through every inch of your body. He quickened his pace, his arms and abdomen tightening as his cock deepened with immediate release. His lips were slightly parted, teeth gritted as his chest heavily rose and fell. 

“I’m Richard by the way,” he finally managed to say after catching his breath.  
“My god,” I muttered and smiled, “you sure do make one hell of introduction.”


End file.
